plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Acorn
|flavor text = Acorns work best when they attack in groups. Transform into Oak, and load up with Acorn passengers who'll get increased firepower and survivability. }} Acorn is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville and is the plant equivalent of the Space Cadet. He is a Defend class who specializes in team-ups and group attacks. He can attack solo and function as a fast moving scout class, transform into an Oak and operate as a slow moving explosive class, or ride on top of an Oak as an Acorn Passenger and function as a playable mounted turret. Descriptions In-game description Acorns work best when they attack in groups. Transform into Oak, and load up with Acorn passengers who'll get increased firepower and survivability. Primary Weapons Shell Shot (Solo) Acorn's primary weapon is the Shell Shot, which rapidly fires wood chunks, each chunk dealing 7 damage each (8 critical). Can fire 45 times before needing to reload. Treetop Turret (Passenger) Acorn Passenger's primary weapon is the Treetop Turret, which fires wood chunks, but each chunk only deals 5 damage (6 critical) and fires at a rate of 800 RPM (rounds per minute). To compensate for the reduced damage, Treetop Turret has infinite ammo. It can't be fired for too long though, as it can overheat (similarly to the All-Star's Football Cannon). Statistics Shell Shot Abilities |-|Solo= |-|Passenger= Upgrades }} Related achievement Strategies With As an Acorn Passenger, you can make an Oak much more dangerous. He can attack zombies that the Oak is ignoring or add up extra firepower against the same target. Use Lumber Support to keep an Oak in the fight longer. Getting three Passengers on a single Oak can make the Oak a lot tankier. However this doesn't make you invincible. Acorns can take damage while riding an Oak and even be vanquished before the Oak itself. Make sure to use your Lumber Support to heal yourself as well as Oak so you can keep riding and supporting it. Against Tips & Tricks Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * * * * December 3, 2019 TTK patch * * * * * * * * * * * January 2020 patch * Decreased velocity of Shell Shot ** Decreased projectile speed from 500 m/s (1640.42 ft/s) to 390 m/s (1279.53 ft/s) * Fixed flight path and increased initial velocity of Sap Trap ** Removed projectile spawn bone offset ** Forced projectile spawn to camera ** Decreased upward projectile speed from 4.5 m/s (14.76 ft/s) to 2.5 m/s (8.2 ft/s) ** Increased forward projectile speed from 30 m/s (98.43 ft/s) to 50 m/s (164.04 ft/s) Gallery General Icon Acorn Skin Default Large.png|A full body render of Acorn Acorn Full BfN.png|Acorn in-game along with Oak BfN Background - Acorn & Oak (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Acorn & Oak (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-plant-02.png|Acorn and Oak on the official website Perk_RoleIcon_Hero_Acorn.png|His icon Others 20191230 150805.jpg 20191230 150754.jpg Category:Character class Category:Playable characters Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Healing plants Category:Defend class